


Anchor

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Anchor: A person or thing that is source of security or stability.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

_“Sara, Sara…”_ The trembling voice of Rip Hunter snapped her out of her haze; bloodshot eyes turning to face him. She was above one of the men that were employed by the Legion; a dagger pressed just a few centimeters above his heart. He face was bloody and her hair fell damp on the sides her face from the sweat.

Of course, she still looked like an angel; her beauty still there… But this time, she looked a lot like a fallen one. The dirt and blood staining her skin and white suit, and her hair now a shade of dirty blonde.

_“Leave.”_ She growled at the man, who didn’t move from where he stood.

“Look at me, Sara!” He begged her and kneeled next to her; his arm stretched out towards her, hoping that she would pass him the knife. “Snap out of it. Find the strength inside of you and let him go. Find the thing that manages to keep you sane; that grounds you… _your anchor_.”

Her cheeks were stained with tears as she finally looked at him in the eye; her bottom lip now trembling.

How could she go from being a bloodlust crazy assassin, to a vulnerable and broken woman in just one minute?

And then he remembered… what Jefferson had told him he heard through the comms that night in Russia.

_“That’s how a killer thinks, and that’s not you anymore.”_

_“I’d like to think that too, but… I had some help.”_

_“Leonard was my anchor.”_ She whimpered and Sara felt disgusted at the broken sound of her own voice. “And now he is gone…”

She plunged the knife to the enemy’s chest and left him bleeding out, as she stood up and walked away… making Rip realize that he and Mick needed to talk.


End file.
